Scars and All
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: “Because they’re sexy darling.” Draco lifted her chin and smirked down at her, chuckling as she huffed in annoyance. “It also makes it much easier to do this.”


A/N: My first attempt and being romantically fluffy. I've written friendship as seen in my story Hermione's Boggart. This however was a bit harder to write. I hope you enjoy the story and the premise. Which is REAL!Hermione is better than MODEL!Hermione any day. I also have a poll up on my profile though you'll have to read my other dramione one-shot to understand it:P Anyway please review and tell me what you think! This story is dedicated to my new friend Autumn Skyie:D Surprise! Hope you enjoy hun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and surprisingly I'm fine with it:P

"Draco? Draco darling? Come here please?" He could here his mother calling him all the way from the front sitting room. He sighed and lifted himself from his chair, abandoning the book he was reading on experimental charms. He had been left alone today, his mother taking his girlfriend out for a day at the spa. He shuddered to think how that day went, those two women alone in a room was a frightening idea.

Draco made his way down the halls and then the stairs promptly making his way to the sitting room. As he turned to enter the door he stopped in his tracks. His eyes riveted on a beautiful brunette girl that was sitting on the settee. Her dress was made of the finest silk, emerald green and form fitting. His eyes moved to her legs and then to her feet. A pair of silver rhinestone heels adorned them; he cracked a smiled at those and then let his eyes go to her face. Her makeup was smoky and precise, her lips a ruby red color that made them seems sinfully plump, her hair was long and sleek, it also seemed to have more highlights then before. She looked so… so… WRONG! This wasn't his fiancé.

"Mother, what did you do?!" He exclaimed and rushed to Hermione side. He pulled her up, removing the handkerchief from his pocket. Draco began to clean the makeup off her face, whispering sweet things to her under his breath, he wiped the make up away to reveal the small scar on her jaw line, then the one on her cheek, the one on her temple and lastly the one on her neck. He peppered each one with kisses before he moved on to the next. He removed the eye makeup with a spell, smiling at her clear eyes.

"What are you doing Draco? I took me quite awhile to get her to finally look appropriate and your ruining my hard work!" Narcissa snapped at him, moving forward.

Draco stalled her with one hand using the other to flick his wand at Hermione's hair, turning it back to the familiar mess of curls with a smile. "What do you mean, finally looking appropriate? Appropriate for what?" Draco asked folding his handkerchief to a clean corner to wipe off the red lipstick on her mouth. He kissed her softly when he was done, whispering quietly in her ear.

"She finally looked like a Malfoy." His mother stated in a tone that brooked no argument, but Draco wasn't done.

"Who are you do decide what my future wife would look like? You may be my mother but you don't have to look at her everyday! Besides you married in to being a Malfoy. I was BORN one." He flicked his wrist again and Hermione's dress was replaced with simple jeans and a fitted T-shirt. Hermione was smiling at Draco reaching out to clasp his hand in hers.

His mother spluttered her face indignant and red with anger. "Now listen here Draco! I will not have that girl running around and ruining the Malfoy image! It's bad enough she's an Auror!"

"Mother why don't you kindly shove off and let me deal with MY bride-to-be. I am proud of who she is and how she looks. And I love her for all of it, you didn't get a say when I starting dating her, when or proposed or while planning our wedding. What makes you think I'd let you give her a makeover?" Draco asked as he brought Hermione's back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly and murmured ' I love you' in her ear. He felt the shiver and the sigh; they were unnoticeable to anyone but him.

His mother stamped her foot letting out a sound of frustration; "She needs to look the part! Every Malfoy wife has to look elegant and BE elegant! That's why you were supposed to marry a pureblood!"

Draco scoffed and squeezed Hermione's middle, "Sorry to tell you mother but my wife will never be like that and you just need to accept that. Now if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my fiancé. I just finished the most fascinating book." He smirked as his mother stormed from the room.

Hermione turned in his arms and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Why would you let her do that to you love?" Draco asked placing kisses along the scars the dotted her neck and face. She had quite a few now. Working as an Auror was dangerous. The scars were her mark of honor. It showed the world how hard she fought for them. She had been the most offended when Narcissa Malfoy had proclaimed that the scars were hideous and only made her more unsuitable for her son. Hermione had gotten many of these scars from saving that same mans life. She didn't care though, she had Draco now and seemed that she always would. The scars, his mother, her job, all seemed to pale in importance to the thought that she'd soon be bound with her love for the rest of her life.

Hermione gave a sheepish frown, "Your mother said you'd like me better that way."

"Never, you're perfect, just the way you are Hermione." He said kissing her mouth softly "Don't let them change you."

Hermione sighed and kissed his own scar that ran across his neck before resting her head on his chest, "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do I still have the shoes on?"

"Because they're sexy darling." Draco lifted her chin and smirked down at her, chuckling as she huffed in annoyance. "It also makes it much easier to do this." His mouth met hers in a slow and tender kiss. Hermione cherished these moments when he let his cold exterior drop and showed her just how much he loved her. She'd have to thank Narcissa for the make over, now she knew Draco loved her just the way she was bushy hair, bad t-shirts, scars and all.

!Please Review!


End file.
